


Let Me Help

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2016; It's been a long day on the campaign trail...





	Let Me Help

They were heading home. The day had been a long one on the campaign trail. (Where there even short ones?)

The moment the doors of the van had closed behind them, she had put her head on his shoulder. Years of experience reading the signs told him that she was not only tired but also troubled by a headache. Of course, she hadn’t said a thing, hadn’t given any indication that she was feeling unwell, was in pain.

When they had boarded the plane, he had taken Huma aside and requested a painkiller for his wife to be brought to him the moment they were in the air. She wouldn’t sit down and relax much less be willing to admit she needed the pill before then. Huma had given him a grateful look while assuring him that she had some in the bag. Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one who had noticed her condition.

The painkiller was delivered along with a glass of water as promised once they left the ground. When the stewardess handed him the items, Hillary eyed him with worry.

“Headache?” she asked.

“Yes, but not me,” he replied as he handed her the pill and the glass. “This is for you.” Before she could voice any protest, he shook his head. “Don’t. Just take it, please?”

She sighed, but complied. Having returned the empty glass to him, she smiled at him, tiredly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He grabbed a pillow, put it on his lap and patted it. “C’mere.”

She looked at him for a moment, obviously unsure whether to take him up on his offer or not, then she put her head on the pillow, curled a bit deeper into her seat.

Once she had gotten comfortable, he started to stroke her head, gently massaged her temple and scalp, earning him a hum as her features relaxed.

For a while, he observed her. When he noticed her breathing evening out, he picked up a book while absent-mindedly continuing to caress her.

He would occasionally check that the lines indicating a headache hadn’t returned, would play with a strand of hair for a few moments, would watch over her until they got home where he intended to tuck her into bed and make sure she got more rest.

He couldn’t do much for her right now, but he could do that.

The End.


End file.
